Máximas para el trato con los elfos domésticos
by Lauchyar
Summary: Los elfos domésticos son seres inferiores y engañosos, y harán que Elladora Black piense en una aberrante forma de castigarlos y lo manifieste en un periódico. Este fic participa del reto "Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Los personajes son de J.K, sólo los uso para entretenimiento, sin fines económicos, nada gano escribiendo esto…lamentablemente. Este fic participa del reto "**_Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**" **

**Personaje: Elladora Black (hija de Cyrnus Black y Ella Max)**

**Máximas para el trato con los elfos domésticos**

Una tarde fría y lluviosa de Agosto, en la casa de los Black sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las gotas golpeando contra los cristales de las ventanas y el metálico teclado de una máquina de escribir Remington. Elladora Black había conseguido el aparatejo con una de sus amistades del Ministerio, si bien era un invento muggle le entretenía bastante hacerlo funcionar con un pequeño movimiento de varita, en esta oportunidad, para escribir un artículo para El Profeta sobre el origen del apellido Black. Se había instalado en el saloncito de té, para no ser interrumpida por nadie, y en especial por su hermano Phineas quien aún no había regresado a Hogwarts.

_ _Las raíces de los Black,_ por Elladora Black —le dictaba a la máquina que con un hechizo escribía sola — _Es un orgullo pertenecer a esta familia, sus orígenes se remontan a la Edad Media, en que el primero de…_ —un estallido interrumpió su dictado, al voltearse para ver su causa vio a un decrepito elfo doméstico, doblado por la avanzada edad mirando la preciosa vajilla de porcelana hecha añicos en sus pies— Sabes que esas piezas pertenecieron a mis antepasados ¿verdad?

_Lo siento mi ama —con las manos temblorosas recogía los pedazos lentamente

_Esto merece un castigo ejemplar ¡maldito inútil! — Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una cimitarra—.

_Le juro mi ama que no volverá a pasar —el pequeño ser, arrodillado con los fragmentos de tazas en las manos, le suplicaba con la mirada—.

_Eso te lo aseguro —tomando la espada curva y con un golpe certero en el cuello, la cabeza del viejo Frinny rodó por el piso de madera chocando contra la puerta de salón que estaba cerrada— Con esto aprenderás… y el resto de los elfos de la casa también —salió al pasillo y llamó a viva voz a Kreacher, quien apareció tras ella haciendo una reverencia— Toma la cabeza de Frinny y cuélgala en la pared de la escalera del primer piso.

Kreacher con asco tomó la cabeza y se la llevó sin emitir sonido, una vez que abandonó la estancia detrás de la puerta que Elladora cerró, se lo escuchaba murmurar palabras incomprensibles, las cuales su ama supo interpretar como insultos hacia ella.

_ ¡Y deja de propinar mofas hacia mí o terminarás como el estúpido elfo a quien su cráneo llevas entre tus manos! —Cansada de las interrupciones, volvió a sentarse en el escritorio donde la Remington aguardaba su dictado— Borra todo lo que has escrito, un nuevo tema para el artículo he de tener —el papel que aún descansaba en el carro, se esfumó y una nueva hoja se apareció y se deslizó por el rodillo ocupando el lugar del pergamino anterior. Nuevamente el dictado se hizo escuchar en la habitación:

__ Máximas para el trato con los elfos domésticos, _por Elladora Black:

_Primera: Un elfo es un ser inferior, por debajo de impuros, animales y muggles._

_Segunda: Ser claro al momento de indicarle algún trabajo o al darle una orden a un elfo. Utilizar los términos precisos y certeros para que no puedan manipular nuestras palabras._

_Tercera: Jamás mostrarse apacible ante un ser inferior. El que lo haga ante los elfos pierde su autoridad, son seres engañosos._

_Cuarta: No permitir que por lo bajo nos insulten o mascullen palabras contra nosotros, vivir con la amenaza en la boca._

_Quinta: Los elfos pertenecen a la familia, pero sólo tienen un amo y eso hay que hacérselo entender, por la palabra, la vara o la sangre._

_Sexta: No dejar pasar por alto un error. Castigar al elfo malintencionado de una forma que le sirva al resto de los seres inferiores, sean elfos, impuros, animales o muggles._

_Séptima: Sólo el amo es el que le garantizará un castigo ejemplar, el resto de la familia puede reprenderlo._

_Octava: Ante la ruptura de elementos de herencia familiar, no dudar en cortarle la cabeza de raíz y colgarla en un lugar visible para todos los habitantes de la casa._

_Novena: Hechizar ese lugar donde se cuelgan las cabezas, para que ningún familiar pueda quitarlos. El castigo ejemplar debe durar hasta que el último del linaje muera._

_Décima: Obligarlos a mantener los secretos de la familia, ni bajo tortura, hechizo o convencimiento, deberán contar algo que se los obligó a resguardar, salvo que sea su amo quien lo solicite._

_Onceava: Jamás amenazarlo con entregarle una prenda si no cumple las órdenes, algunos seres pueden osar en tomarla y ser liberados sin nuestra real voluntad._

_Señores lectores de El Profecta, hasta aquí, las máximas que desde siempre han sido impartidas de generación en generación en la Noble y Ancestral Familia Blak, y desde el día de hoy, una nueva decoración en una pared hemos de tener._

* * *

_Nota de la autora__:_

_¡Hola pequeños/as!_

_Bien hasta aquí aporte al Reto por el aniversario de nuestro amado Foro... no se si salió bien, pero me ha gustado hacer este fic_

_¿Qué les pareció? gracias por leerme ¿Algún review? ¿Te gustó o no? escriban algo si leyeron la historia, todo es bienvenido…todo menos la indiferencia_

_Besotes, Lau_


End file.
